


Mall Aftermath

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sequel, Smut, Teasing, blame seb, seb’s fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: The boys take advantage of their mall purchases.





	Mall Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



> Seb all of our smut is for u binch (although this one specifically was kind for pathetic jazz hands ;p) -sux

Michael pulled Jeremy down the stairs to his room. He threw himself down onto the bed, looking up at Jeremy with a smile. “Whatever you want, cutie.”

Jeremy grinned at his boyfriend. “I still have to wear that skirt, though, huh?”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Absolutely.”

Jeremy sighed, but it was out of pretend annoyance. “Gimmie a minute then.” He disappeared with the bag from the store in his hand.

Michael hummed, stretching out comfortably. “Take your time,” he called, eyes falling closed.

Jeremy returned after a few minutes of convincing himself that Michael wouldn’t laugh at his attire. He rounded the corner back toward Michael’s bed. “Hey,” he said awkwardly. 

Michael looked up, cracking open an eye. His breath caught as he saw Jeremy standing there. “Hey,” he breathed, smiling. “You look beautiful.”

Jeremy was already blushing. “Who, me?”

Michael chuckled, holding a hand out to Jeremy. “Yes you.”

Jeremy apprehensively took Michael’s hand. “Um, really, though, I don’t look, um, weird?”

Michael pushed himself up into a sitting position, gently pulling Jeremy up onto the bed and guiding him to straddle his lap. “You look perfect.”

“I couldn’t look any better than you did in the mall today,” Jeremy countered, his hands already finding paths up Michael’s sides. 

Michael smiled. “Ever the flatterer, Jere.” He kissed him softly, hands landing on Jeremy's hips.

Jeremy looked him in the eye once the kiss was over. “I know you said anything I want, but,” he coughed, “do you maybe wanna t-take charge this time? I-I’d like it.”

Michael paused. “You want me to dom?”

Jeremy instantly felt bad. “I mean- Only if you want to, of course. I-I’m sorry.”

Michael shook his head, bringing a hand up to Jeremy cheek. “No, of course I’ll do it! I'm not sure if I'll be any good at it, though.”

“Micah, you’re already perfect. You can do anything.” Jeremy relished in the warmth of Michael’s hand on his face. 

Michael smiled bashfully. “I love you.”

Jeremy grinned. “That’s so embarrassing.”

Michael stuck his tongue out childishly.

Jeremy laughed. “Put that away.”

Michael smirked. “Make me.”

Jeremy instantly crashed his lips onto Michael’s, harder than their previous kiss had been. 

Michael sighed into the kiss, deftly flipping them over and pinning Jeremy down to the bed. “What do you want me to do?”

“I-I dunno, tease me? Get u-used to it?” Jeremy squirmed under Michael, restless. Part of him wished Michael was in his skirt too. 

“Tease you, huh?” Michael slowly ghosted a hand up Jeremy's chest, under his shirt. “Do you want me to be gentle?” He splayed his hand out over Jeremy's heart, barely putting any pressure down. “Or _rough_?” He dug his nails into the soft skin harshly.

Jeremy groaned. “G-Gentle for now, please. Um, r-rough later. Maybe.”

Michael smiled. “Okay.”

“O-Only if you feel comfortable.”

“I’m alway comfortable with you.” Michael said, smiling at him. He pressed a kiss to his lips.

Jeremy pressed up into Michael’s lips. He put his hand up on Michael’s waist again. 

Michael wedged a knee between Jeremy's thighs, pulling his shirt off. He traced his fingers down Jeremy's chest, barely ghosting the skin.

Jeremy could already feel his face grow hotter. As soon as his shirt was off, he pulled Michael back down for another kiss. 

Michael breathed against Jeremy's lips. “What if I do it wrong?”

“You won’t. I love you so much.”

Michael smiled. “God, I love you too.” Michael moved down, running his lips over Jeremy's cheek down to his neck.

Jeremy groaned softly. “Then do your worst.”

Michael hummed against Jeremy's skin, tongue sneaking out to lick over his collar bone. “I'm going to break you.”

That made Jeremy whimper a little. “T-That’s what I’m counting on.”

Michael grinned, biting down. He pressed his knee down hander, rolling his hips into Jeremy's.

Jeremy groaned again. He tried bucking his hips up to meet Michael’s once more, but the knee in between his legs kept him still. 

Michael brought his hands up, grabbing Jeremy's wrists. He pinned them to the bed beside Jeremy's head. “You always have loved teasing, haven't you? Keeping you on the edge until you can't take it.”

Jeremy nodded violently. “Y-You really know me, huh?” He let his arms go lax in Michael’s grip. 

Michael rolled their hips together again, harder this time. “I pride myself on my Jeremy knowledge.”

Jeremy sighed loudly, biting his lip. “Yeah? It’s cute.” He gulped. “It’s hot, rather.”

Michael moved off of Jeremy, teasing at the waistband of the skirt. “Are you wearing anything under this?”

Jeremy cleared his throat. “N-Not really.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Not really?”

Jeremy smacked his lips. “I’m not wearing anything under it, okay?”

Michael grinned, fingers dipping under the fabric. “Oh?”

Jeremy’s knees felt weak. “I-I thought it would save time?”

“It definitely will.” Michael pulled off of Jeremy completely. “Take my shirt off.”

Jeremy sat up. “O-Okay,” he mumbled. He could do that. He grabbed the hem of Michael’s shirt and tugged it upwards until it finally came over his head. Jeremy was smiling at his boyfriend when Michael’s face was revealed again. 

Michael grinned back dopily. “Sorry, but I can already tell that this is probably gonna mostly be some soft mushy shit. Might not be very hot.”

“Babe, that’s super hot,” Jeremy promised, grinning. “You’re super hot. I love you.”

Michael blushed, kissing Jeremy again. “You're perfect.”

“Nah,” Jeremy said. “You are.” His voice lowered. “Break me. Please?”

Michael pushed Jeremy back down roughly, climbing on top of him. He reached down, running light fingers over the length of him. “Yes.”

Jeremy shuddered, which turned into a slight squeaky moan. He grabbed Michael’s free hand, but let go almost instantly. He put his arms up like they were before. It wasn’t as good as Michael holding them there, but it was something. 

Michael hummed, eyes darkening. “Naughty. No moving.” He pulled his hand away, instead reaching up to run a finger down Jeremy's cheek. “Not unless I say so, yeah?”

Jeremy whimpered, but nodded. “S-Sorry.” He had to admit, bossy Michael was hot. 

Michael smiled, leaning down close. “Good boy,” he breathed, fingers trailing down once again. 

Jeremy bit his lip to hold in his whine. He wanted to lean up and kiss Michael, but he also didn’t want to disobey him. He stayed still, but it was agonizing. 

Michael tsked, pinching Jeremy's thigh. “Don't hold it back.”

Jeremy squeaked. His arm reflexively shot down to touch Michael’s hand. His eyes flickered up. “Sorry–”

Michael grabbed Jeremy's wrist, gripping it tightly. He pushed away the concern that he would bruise Jeremy, pinning his arm to the bed. “Sound, not hands,” he growled.

Jeremy let out a full whine. He nodded in remorse, squeezing his eyes closed. He didn’t dare struggle against Michael’s grip; he wanted to prove he could be good. 

Michael hummed, releasing Jeremy's arm. “Good,” he praised, finally capturing Jeremy's lips. He bit down on the bottom one before pulling away one again. “You're a good boy, aren't you?”

Jeremy nodded again, desperate. “Y-Yes,” he verbalized, voice scratchy. He licked his lip where Michael had bit it. 

Michael growled lowly. “Touch. Only one hand.”

Jeremy shuddered at Michael’s voice, but reached down with one hand. 

Michael pressed a searing kiss to Jeremy's throat, his own hand reaching down to grasp his boyfriend. 

Jeremy’s gasp was breathy until it turned into more of a shocked moan. Michael’s hand was warmer than he’d expected. And he was still wearing that skirt. 

Michael ran his hand up and down agonizingly slow, sucking a dark hickey directly onto Jeremy's Adam's apple.

Most of Jeremy’s breaths were moans now. If teasing were like alcohol, he’d sure be a lightweight. There would be no way he could hide that love bite in the morning without concealer. He didn’t care. He needed more. He hoped his noises would convince Michael.

Michael's mouth moved down to where he knew Jeremy was sensitive, biting down harshly on the soft skin at the base of Jeremy's throat. His hand sped up, but was still only barely ghosting over him. Definitely not enough friction to relieve Jeremy.

Jeremy had to hold on to the sheets on the bed, gripping them tightly. It wasn’t near enough, and Michael knew it. Then again, he had asked for this. “M-Michael,” he whined, breathy. He’d feel that bite in the morning too.

Michael laughed breathily, squeezing Jeremy once before resuming his previous ministrations. “Yes, Jeremy?”

Jeremy squeaked. “M-Mikey, please,” he breathed. Knowing what would come next, he kept going. “P-Please, do more.”

Michael pressed down imperceptibly harder. “More what?”

Jeremy should have guessed Michael would press even further. “J-Just–” He breathed deeply, but shakily. “M-More of y-your hand, _please_.”

Michael finally complied, gripping Jeremy properly. “Well, why didn't you say so,” he teased, biting at Jeremy jaw.

Jeremy’s eyes squeezed even tighter. “I-I just did!” Maybe he shouldn’t have copped an attitude. But now he was really hot and bothered, and the hormones made him feel a little defensive. 

Michael smirked, hand stilling. “Is that an attitude I hear?” He retracted his hand, tilting his nose up as he stared down at Jeremy's sprawled form. “Looks like we're back to square one.”

Jeremy’s eyes snapped open, wide. “Wh-What?! N-No, I’m sorry! I’ll be good!” he promised. He was starting to think he couldn’t handle this much of Michael’s teasing, especially if they were starting over. 

Michael shrugged, biting his lip as he trailed a finger from Jeremy's collarbone all the way down to his naval. “Sorry.” He paused momentarily, facade cracking. “Is this still what you want?”

Jeremy squirmed. “I-I think you’re a l-little too good at it, Mikey,” Jeremy admitted. “I want–” He blushed deeper. “I want your pants off.”

Michael nodded, blushing. “Take them off me, then.” Michael sat back, hands by his sides. “You can touch me.”

Jeremy huffed, sitting up once again. He immediately went to work on Michael’s button. 

Michael, in the meantime, ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair. “You look so pretty for me.”

Jeremy adopted a somewhat joking tone as he worked with Michael’s pants. “In a skirt and nothing else?”

“Absolutely.” Michael grinned, tugging on Jeremy's hair slightly. “Hurry up or I’m going back to the hard teasing for an hour.”

That was all Jeremy needed. He swiftly pulled Michael’s pants off, tugging them down to his ankles and off his feet, throwing them into the corner of the room. “That was a lot, Mikey.”

Michael hummed, pulling Jeremy into a kiss. “Isn't that what you wanted?” He gave his boyfriend a crooked grin. “Okay, Jeremy, now listen to me. I don't want you to hold back, okay? Be loud.”

Jeremy gulped, but nodded. “I-I can do that.” If he didn’t die first from the humiliation of changing his mind. 

Michael nodded. “Do you want me to top or do you want to?”

“You,” came Jeremy’s instant reply. Even if teasing was a bit too hot for him, he still wanted Michael in charge. 

Michael chuckled. “Okay. Get the stuff.” 

Jeremy nodded and quickly scrambled over the sheets to reach under the bed. He pulled out Michael’s half empty bottle of lube and opened box of condoms. “T-Textured ones? Really?”

Michael snickered. “ _For her pleasure_.”

Jeremy smiled. “You’re such a nerd. At least you’re hot.”

Michael grinned at him, taking the lube. “I'm _your_ hot nerd.” He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. He beckoned Jeremy closer with his free hand.

Jeremy gulped. His skirt had fallen back over himself, so Michael couldn’t see what just looking at his fingers was doing to him. He crawled over, trying to look inviting. 

Michael smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Jeremy's lips. He teasingly swiped one of his slick fingers over Jeremy's cheekbone. “I love you.”

Warmth was already beginning to pool in Jeremy’s stomach again. “I-I love you, too,” he whispered. 

Michael hummed, his hand slipping down Jeremy's body and under the skirt. “Ready?”

Jeremy nodded. “Please.”

Michael worked him open with one finger, waiting until he was comfortable and then adding another.

Jeremy was soon a complete mess. He didn’t hold back his moaning this time, and he slowly tried to move up and down to relieve some of his pressure. 

Michael crooked his fingers, blindly kissing any of Jeremy's skin he could reach.

Jeremy instantly whined. He grabbed Michael’s arm for support. “Fuck, Mikey,” he breathed. 

“That's the plan.” Michael added a third finger.

Jeremy all but screamed. He whimpered as he got used to the size. “God,” he mumbled. 

“You good?” Michael paused his fingers to allow Jeremy time to adjust.

Jeremy nodded. He sunk back onto Michael’s fingers. 

Michael smiled. “Eager.” He crooked his fingers again before removing them. “Condom?”

Jeremy whined at the empty feeling. He pushed the box closer to Michael, too shaky to do anything more. 

Michael grabbed one at random, tearing it open with his teeth. He slid it on, coating himself in more lube quickly. He put a hand on Jeremy's hips, pulling him close. “Come on, Jere.”

Jeremy obeyed, complying with Michael’s tugging on his hips. “G-gentle?”

Michael pulled him into a kiss, lining them up. “Whatever you want.” He pushed in carefully, running his hands up and down Jeremy's sides.

Jeremy let out a whine longer than any other that night. He felt his legs wobble weakly. “F-fuck,” he whimpered. He tried staying still to adjust, but the feeling of the skirt against the front of him was teasing him in a way that rivaled Michael. His hips automatically thrusted backward into Michael’s for relief. 

Michael grunted slightly. “'s not gonna be gentle if you keep _that_ up, Jere,” he warned, hands on his hips. 

Jeremy’s breathing was hard. He didn’t care anymore. He just needed Michael, and he craved relief. “J-Just fuck me, _please_ ,” he pleaded. It didn’t have to make sense—Michael was in the process—if Michael liked his voice, he was going to hear it. 

Michael shuddered, starting up a careful rhythm. “Shit, J-Jeremy.” Michael wanted to do his best to give Jeremy what he asked for, so he tried to stay slow and steady. The pace was agonizingly pleasurable. He briefly wondered how it felt for Jeremy with the textured condom.

Jeremy moaned loudly, his voice cracking and breaking several times. He watched as his vision went white. The texture of the condom and the angle of Michael’s pace must have hit that sweet spot. He all but squealed as it was barely touched again. 

Michael panted. He swallowed Jeremy's moans in a messy kiss, one hand coming up to tug lightly on Jeremy's hair as he sped up slightly. This probably wasn't going to last long, considering the effect Jeremy's noises we're having on Michael's self control.

Jeremy’s moans were muffled, but not silenced. He whimpered into the kiss and gripped Michael’s hair, too, pulling it harder than Michael had tugged his. He kept the pace going strong, if not faster. 

Michael pulled away to breathe hotly against Jeremy's cheek, scattering kisses wherever he could reach. “Shit, Jeremy, I can't- I’m not gonna last long, fuck, you're so good,” his voice was rough and desperate.

Jeremy whined, reflexively pulling Michael’s hair again. He had to raise the fabric of his skirt so the friction didn’t finish him; he wanted that to be all Michael. He tried to say something, probably fuck or Michael’s name, but that one spot was grazed again and it came out as a scream. 

Michael didn't let up, maintaining the pace and angling slightly more so that he could make sure to hit the right place every time, rolling his hips slightly. “You're such a good boy, Jeremy, so good, you look so pretty.”

Now it was really difficult to stay sitting up. Jeremy’s whole body was tense, but it also felt like jelly. He really wasn’t going to last. Maybe not even another minute. The combination of Michael’s words and the more blatant poking at his prostate was too much. He panted, on his last breaths. 

Michael snapped his hips forward roughly, fingers digging into Jeremy's sides. “Come on Jeremy. Do it. Fuck, Jeremy, you feel so fucking good.” He reached down to stroke Jeremy quickly, urging him over the edge.

It only took a few strokes, and soon Jeremy was gone. He whined in pleasure as he rode out his climax, whimpering Michael’s name obscenely. He felt on top of the world. 

Michael’s hips stuttered as Jeremy came, the image and sensations pushing him over his own edge and making him spill into the condom. He continued stroking Jeremy through his high, stopping just short of painful overstimulation. “S-Shit,” Michael breathed hoarsely. 

Jeremy’s voice died down, his moans quieter as his climax ended. “D-D-Do that more often,” he panted. 

Michael chuckled, pulling out and starting the clean up tiredly. “Do what? I did a lot of things.”

“A-All of it,” Jeremy breathed. That was the shortest amount of time he’d ever taken to reach orgasm with Michael. 

Michael chuckled, tossing the trash into the trash can by the bed. “I’ll keep that in mind. I guess that means you enjoyed it, huh?” He pushed the sheets back on the bed, pulling Jeremy down next to him and smoothing the skirt down over his thighs. “You looked amazing. And definitely sounded amazing.”

Jeremy gave him a sleepy smile. “So did you, Mikey,” he assured. “Guess this skirt was a sound investment?”

“Absolutely.” Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy's middle, holding him close. “Good night, Miah. I love you.”

Jeremy touched their noses together—something he really only did after activities like that night. “I love you the most, babe.” He closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you seb, I love u <3 -sux


End file.
